Application:Jackson Knight
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone?' *'Activity Level?' 8 *'Any comments/questions? '''Nope :) IC Info *'Character Name': Jackson Knight *'Model': Ross Lynch *'Age:' 17 *'Birth date (optional):' July 14th *'Crime:' #Defied Curfew #Assault #Attempted Murder *'Assembly:' First. '''Biography' Jackson was born to Maria and Lucas Knight on July 14th, the family was perfect. They had never broken any laws, and for generations they were considered as star pupils. No one ever said anything bad about the family. That was all until Jackson ''came along. His parents knew from the start he was a trouble maker, and so to make sure he didn't disobey them or bring shame unto their family they beat him in secret. Jackson would always be ashamed to go out into the open because he also had bruises or scratches on him. He never wanted to speak to people because he was afraid they would hurt him. When Jackson was 8, his parents found out that they were going to have another baby. But right away they chose abortion and got rid of the baby as soon as possible. This caused Jackson to become furious with his parents, instead of them beating him one night. He beat them with a stick, causing his dad to have a black eye and his mom to get a broken arm. Ever sense then, his parents made sure to make the beatings more harsh and cruel. They even starved Jackson some times, trying to teach him that if he disobeyed he would be punished. But Jackson always made sure to make his parents lives horrible for what they did to him, and his sibling that never would come. When Jackson turned 15, he snuck out of the house on his birthday to go to a Cake shop and get some things for his birthday. But it was his mothers birthday too, and he knew that his father never bought her anything. And for some odd reason he felt pity for her and wanted to buy her something special. But it all went wrong when the police saw Jackson out past curfew, they instantly seized him and tried to take him to jail. But he beat up the poilce officers and managed to make a run for it, but they caught him again and this time he attempted to murder them. But with no luck he was in the end seized for good and taken to jail. A year later he was sent to earth with the First Assembly, he didn't want to go and was forced too after fighting with the guards and giving one a black eye. He meant to claw out the guards eye but it didn't work, he still wants revenge on the guard for breaking his arm. '''Personality' Jackson has a cold, jerkish personality at first. He doesn't seem to care about you and won't really talk to you, but once you get to know him and let him open up to you. You find that he's a really caring and nice guy and doesn't really ''want to hurt people, but that it just happen and sometimes he can't control himself. He really likes music and is an amazing singer too. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional): Aggressive, Impatient, Moody *'''3 Positive Adjectives (optional): Affectionate, Bright, Courageous ---- "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 22:26, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted